


Demanding

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the complete opposite except for the fact that the two of them loved to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demanding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.  
> Banner by Lena, thanks Lena! http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/Art%20Made%20For%20Me/MC.jpg

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Demanding  
Characters: Matt and Carly  
Pairing: Matt/Carly  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: They were the complete opposite except for the fact that the two of them loved to have fun.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.  
Words: 180 words without title and ending.

*Demanding* Drabble

She was complicated and had a body that every woman dreamed of having and every man dreamed of sleeping with.

They were the complete opposite except for the fact that the two of them loved to have fun.

Matt was laid back and loved to take life at a slow pace and enjoy anything and everything around him whereas Carly was demanding and liked to be in charge most of the time.

Matt had a hard time talking Carly out of all kinds of weird schemes she came up with and half the time he wondered if she listened to him and the other half of the time he wondered how Jason Morgan had put up with her for so long and not gone crazy.

But then Carly would come home from working at the Metro Court and she would smile that sexy and sweet smile at him. Matt would forget how demanding and crazy his wife could be and all he could think about was how much better his life was since she was in it.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
